The Christmas Wish
by Plume Disparue
Summary: Noël s'abat sur le bunker. Les garçons vont gérer ça à leur manière, et de bonnes surprises risquent de les surprendre. Sam / Dean / Castiel / Jack / Gabriel / Destiel / Sabriel


Bonsoir ! En ces temps de fêtes, je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire une histoire sur nos amis favoris pendant Noël. J'espère que ça vous plaira. 

Et si votre réveillon est un peu ennuyant, je vous donne un peu d'action dans les lignes suivantes. ;)

Les reviews sont toujours acceptées !

Bonne lecture !

.oOOo.

Nous étions le 24 Décembre. Le bunker brillait de milles feux grâce aux nombreuses guirlandes électriques installées par Sam quelques jours auparavant. Une odeur de dinde flottait dans l'air et des chants de Noël retentissaient à travers les murs. Jack était assis devant la télévision dans la _Dean-Cave_ et regardait _L'étrange Noël de Mr. Jack._ Sam s'occupait de peaufiner la décoration du sapin pour la centième fois et Castiel s'amusait à le regarder se débattre avec des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs. Et Dean, lui, était aux fourneaux, occupé à faire dorer la dinde de ce soir.

Il y avait rarement eu une ambiance si détendue sur le bunker. Les monstres avaient fait une trêve pendant la période des fêtes. Michel avait disparu depuis quelques mois déjà, et était presque sorti de la tête des chasseurs. Le nephilim était tiré d'affaire et se porter comme un charme. Tout allait pour le mieux.

La douce voix de Dean retentit à travers les couloirs dans un chant presque mélodieux, prononçant les mots « _À TABLE ! »._ Tous accoururent dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour de la table décorée pour l'occasion. Tout avait été fait dans la simplicité mais cela semblait convenir à tout le monde.

Sam se fit un malin plaisir à découper la dinde tendrement cuite par son frère. Le repas se passa dans un calme complet, seule la musique apportait une touche de bruit. Lorsque toute la famille fut rassasiée, Jack proposa de faire un jeu.

« - C'est une super idée. Je sais, ça vous dit un _Pictionary_? » proposa Sam, excité comme un enfant.

« - Tu dessines comme un pied Sammy. » le taquina Dean.

Mais pendant que les frères Winchester débattaient sur ses talents de dessinateur du plus jeune, Castiel lui, s'empara d'un bloc de feuilles et d'un crayon.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à rigoler, critiquant les dessins des autres. En revanche, ils furent tous surpris des talents insoupçonnés de l'ange, qui s'avérait être un bon artiste.

Dean se perda un nombre incalculable de fois dans ses yeux bleus océans. L'ange lui semblait métamorphosé lorsqu'il riait avec eux. Et pour une fois qu'il le voyait vraiment heureux, il n'allait pas se priver d'observer cette délicatesse qui émanait de son sourire.

Après leur jeu, ils se racontèrent des histoires sur leurs vies respectives. C'était la plupart du temps des anecdotes amusantes sur les deux frères et des moments comiques qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés lors de chasses. Jack n'en avait pas vraiment étant encore jeune, mais il se contentait d'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention les récits de ses amis. Et Castiel, lui, en plus d'être un très bon peintre, était un excellent conteur. Il parlait essentiellement du Paradis, mais il arrivait parfois que des situations cocasses surviennent là haut.

Mais alors qu'il était bientôt minuit, ils se réunirent dans la bibliothèque et s'assirent en tailleur autour du sapin. Ils étaient comme quatre grands enfants qui attendaient impatiemment leurs jouets. Lorsque les cloches retentirent, Castiel insista pour prononcer quelques prières. Dean acquiesça un peu à contre cœur, puis saisit la main de l'ange pour former un cercle.

« - Mon _Père,_ merci de nous accorder ces quelques instants de répit et d'amour. Nous t'en sommes reconnaissants, _amen._ »

Ils se lâchèrent les mains pour se concentrer vers leur réelle obsession, les cadeaux. Les paquets emballés par Sam étaient soigneusement faits, et une jolie étiquette indiquait le nom du propriétaire. Alors que du côté de Dean, tout était un peu moins soigné, mais c'était l'attention qui comptait.

Jack reçu son propre téléphone de la part des frères, et il en était très fier. Et Castiel lui offrît un artefact qui ressemblait à une petite pierre noire qui repoussait les mauvais esprits.

Les frères reçurent essentiellement des armes pour leurs futures chasses. Dean fut agréablement surpris lorsque Sam lui tendit la _Samulette_ que Dean avait jeté quelques années auparavant.

« - Où est ce que tu as retrouvé ça ? » demanda l'aîné.

« - Quand tu t'en ais débarrassé, je l'ai récupéré discrètement pendant tu avais le dos tourné. Je l'ai ensuite gardé plusieurs années, attendant le bon moment pour te l'offrir à nouveau. » raconta le cadet.

« - Sam.. merci, sincèrement ça me touche. »

Il enfila le collier autour de son coup, et son frère approuva par un grand sourire.

Dean s'apprêta à ouvrir le cadeau que Castiel lui avait fait lorsqu'il se fit interrompre par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« - Ça a intérêt à être important parce que sinon je jure sur.. pourquoi je ne peux pas stopper la sonnerie ? » demanda Dean.

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es juste pas doué. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as mis une alarme ? »

Mais soudainement, tout se fit flou. La vue de Dean se troubla, il avait des vertiges et il eu l'impression de tomber dans le vide quelques instants.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, haletant. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits : il avait rêvé. Il regarda son téléphone, il affichait " _07:50 Lundi 24 Décembre 2018"._ Il repensa à son rêve. Ils étaient tous ensemble, heureux, en fêtant Noël. Chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver dans sa réalité, le bunker n'était même pas décoré. Mais la partie qui lui restait le plus trouble et perturbante était celle où il observait Castiel avec une certaine passion, un désir. C'était complètement absurde. L'ange était son ami, son _meilleur_ ami. Il n'y avait jamais eu une once de romance entre eux. Ce rêve était complètement délirant.

Il se leva pour tenter de se changer les idées. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avaler sa dose quotidienne de caféine. Il se surprit lui même en étant presque déçu lorsqu'il ne vit aucune décoration de Noël. Le bunker était vide, froid. Il n'avait presque plus l'impression d'être chez lui. L'amer réalité lui dévorait l'estomac.

Il salua son frère et Castiel, Jack n'était pas encore réveillé. Puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il dit :

« - Sam, je veux fêter Noël cette année. »

« - Pardon ? » demanda Sam, s'étouffant presque avec son café bouillant.

« - Je me suis dis que cette année on pourrait peut-être fêter Noël, vu qu'on a notre propre maison et que tout le monde va plus au moins bien. En plus, il n'y a pas de dieu païen qui veut nous servir en plat. »

« - Je ne suis pas contre, au contraire. Mais quelle est la raison derrière ce changement soudain d'avis ? » demanda Sam, curieux face au comportement de son frère.

« - Je sais pas. Je me suis dis que Jack serait content de fêter son premier Noël avec nous, Cas aussi. »

« - Bon, alors il va falloir trouver des décorations et un sapin. Je crois en avoir vu dans la pièce qui sert de débarras, les Hommes de Lettres devaient fêter Noël eux aussi. »

En cherchant ces fameuses guirlandes, les frères avaient fait un vacarme monstre et par la même occasion, réveillé Jack. Le nephilim débarqua dans la cuisine, un peu perplexe face à la boîte remplie de décorations poussiéreuses.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le garçon, intrigué.

« - On va fêter Noël Jack ! » lui répondit Dean, enjoué.

« - C'est vrai ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider ? »

« - Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller chercher un sapin pour décorer le bunker. »

Jack suivit Sam, excité à l'idée de pouvoir aider ses amis à préparer une fête. Il avait tellement hâte de découvrir cette tradition dont il avait tant entendu parler.

« - Cas, toi, tu vas venir avec moi, on va s'occuper de la meilleure partie, le repas. » ordonna Dean.

« - Je croyais que ce que les humains préféraient était les cadeaux. » se demanda l'ange.

« - C'est vrai, t'as raison. Mais on a passé l'âge non ? Allez viens, la dinde ne va pas venir toute seule. »

Chacun s'occupa de sa tâche du mieux qu'il le put. Sam passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à décorer l'arbre avec l'aide du Nephilim, qui apprécia particulièrement cette activité. Il insista pour ajouter des guirlandes dans toute la bibliothèque. Le Winchester ne put lui refuser grand chose, tant le sourire qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres lui réchauffait le cœur. Et puis après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il méritait bien un peu de répit.

Dean quant à lui, passa toute l'après-midi à cuire, à assaisonner, à dresser. Il fut fière du résultat. L'ange lui, avait tenté d'apporter du mieux qu'il put son aide, même si elle avait été la plupart du temps inutile. Le Winchester insistait pour avoir son _espace personnel_ lorsqu'il cuisinait. Dans le fond, Castiel s'en moquait, tant qu'il pouvait passer du bon temps avec Dean, cela lui convenait.

Il se fit rapidement _20 heures._ Tout le monde avait enfilé des habits plus sophistiqués que d'habitude. Ils étaient beaux et heureux. Dean était très peu habitué à ce sentiments de paix et de joie. Eux qui vivaient habituellement dans la peur et le froid.

Ils passèrent à table et le repas se passa dans une ambiance enfantine, où chacun riait et racontait des blagues. On se chamaillait parfois pour une histoire de cuisse de dinde.

En attendant minuit, ils décidèrent de regarder _Maman j'ai raté l'avion._ Dean connaissait ce film par cœur, même si il refusait de l'avouer. Il se trahissait parfois en sortant des répliques identiques au mot près. Sam l'avait remarqué, et riait intérieurement face à la stupidité de son frère. Il le maudissait parfois, pourquoi n'assumait il pas ses goûts ?

Lorsque les cloches sonnèrent minuit, les quatre amis se réunirent autour du sapin. Dean proposa de faire un souhait. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et prononcèrent silencieusement leur désir le plus profond.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux, mais rien n'avait changé. Sam savait éperdument que les souhaits ne se réalisaient jamais, mais il aimait espérer qu'un jour le sien devienne réalité.

Un bruit d'ailes les fit sortir de leur rêverie. Leurs regards convergèrent vers l'ange qui c'était glissé dans le bunker. Et à la stupéfaction générale, Gabriel se tenait au milieu de la pièce, une sucette rouge entre ses lèvres.

« - Gab... » lâcha Sam dans un souffle.

Il n'en revenait pas. L'archange se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres roses, alors que quelques mois plus tôt, il était allongé sur le sol, sans vie, après que Lucifer se soit attaqué à lui dans la dimension parallèle.

« - C'est moi, en chair et en os. »

« - Comment as-tu.. je veux dire.. » Sam chercha ses mots, en vain. Il avait le souffle coupé, et un million de sentiments se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui.

« - La magie de Noël Sammy. »

« - Je vois que quelqu'un a vu son rêve se réaliser, hein Sammy ? » dit Dean, taquinant son frère.

Sam qui avait perdu l'usage de son corps à partir du moment où Gabriel était entré dans la pièce, se releva péniblement, les jambes tremblantes, avant d'aller prendre l'archange dans ses bras.

« - Je suis content de te revoir. » lui chuchota Sam à l'oreille.

« - Moi aussi, Sam. »

L'archange déposa un baiser dans le cou du chasseur, signe de plus amples retrouvailles sous les draps.

Ils avait fini par s'avouer à demi mot se qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient partis chercher Jack et Mary dans l'autre réalité. Leur pseudo romance existait depuis longtemps. Même si Sam le détestait pour avoir tué Dean une centaine de fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouvé attirant. Tout chez l'archange était désirable. Ses cheveux dorés embaumaient la pièce d'une odeur de miel sucré, et sa peau mordorée était divine. Ce que Sam préférait, c'était ses yeux malicieux, qui s'illuminait parfois de curiosité et de désir.

Le retour de Gabriel plut à tout le monde. Castiel était heureux de revoir son grand frère. Avant qu'il ne quitte le Paradis, il était le seul ange à supporter les plaisanteries du séraphin. Jack lui, apprenait à mieux connaître un nouveau membre de la famille, et ses tours de magie le laissait perplexe. Même Dean appréciait de reparler avec lui.

« - Au faite, gamin, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. » dit Gab, tendant une petite boîte en bois au nephilim.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda l'intéressé, intrigué.

« - Ouvre, tu verras. » le nephilim s'exécuta et trouva une petite fiole remplie de sa grâce. « Joyeux Noël. »

« - Comment as-tu fais pour la retrouver ? Lucifer me l'avait prise. »

L'archange lui fit un clin d'œil complice, et le nephilim avala sa grâce d'une traite. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une couleur or, et il retrouva l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs.

« - Bon, Jack et moi avons vu nos souhaits se réaliser, mais pour vous deux ? » demanda Sam en regardant Castiel et Dean, qui avaient été bien silencieux pendant tout ce temps.

« - Je.. je ne suis pas sûr que.. » tenta Castiel, gêné.

« - Ne faites pas les timides. » grommela Gabriel.

Il claqua des doigts et une branche de Gui apparu au dessus de leur tête.

« - Tu connais la tradition Dean.. » souffla l'archange.

« - Je.. c'est n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que.. » commença Dean.

« - On ne trompe pas l'Esprit de Noël. Ton frère a mieux accepté la situation, lui. Cesse de faire ton enfant. On sait tous à quel point vous vous désirez, alors allez-y, on ne va pas vous attendre. » s'impatienta Gab.

Dean avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait souhaité que toute sa famille soit heureuse et que leurs souhaits se réalise. Dean n'avait besoin de rien à par le bonheur des êtres qu'il chérissait. Mais pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ? Peut-être que Gabriel avait raison après tout. Peut-être que leur soit disante amitié n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour cacher la réalité. Mais accepter ses sentiments n'était pas le plus dur pour lui, ce qui le tourmentait c'était de savoir si Cas partageait la même chose à son égard.

Lorsqu'il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange, ses peurs s'envolèrent rapidement et firent place à un sentiment de bien être.

Il s'approcha lentement de son ami, la respiration courte et le cœur battant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux de toute sa vie, mais l'excitation qui parcourait ses veines contrastait avec ce sentiment.

Conscients que toute leur famille les regardait, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux et passionné.

Un frisson parcourra le corps de l'ange, lorsqu'ils de séparèrent. Son souhait de Noël c'était réalisé. Il avait avoué à Dean ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à son égard. Même si ces sentiments étaient nés depuis le jour où il avait plongé en Enfer. Ils c'étaient amplement développés au fil du temps.

Après tous ces événements, ils désirèrent de continuer leur soirée dans la _Dean-Cave._ Le nephilim s'installa dans le fauteuilGabriel posa sa tête sur l'imposante épaule de Sam, et Dean et Castiel se contentèrent d'être appuyés l'un contre l'autre. C'était encore timide, mais pour le chasseur, cela lui convenait parfaitement, à partir du moment que _son_ ange était heureux.

Alors que le film commença, Jack, le sourire aux lèvres, souffla un _Joyeux Noël_ presque inaudible.

.oOOo.

Voilà, ça touche à sa fin.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes, et j'apporte une petite pensée à toutes les personnes qui ne seront pas là cette année pour fêter Noël avec nous.

Aimez-vous, faites vous pleins de cadeaux et de bisous. Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses pour la suite.

Gros bisous humides.

 _Joyeux Réveillon et bon Noël._

 _\- plume disparue_


End file.
